Can You Meet Me Halfway?
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: The problem with the matters of the heart was that it always took two to connect. Two had to meet. But what if one wasn’t ready, was scared? What if Hermione couldn’t give away her heart to Ron, couldn’t take the steps to him? Can she meet him halfway?


Title: **Can You Meet Me Halfway?**

Summary: The problem with the matters of the heart was that it always took two to connect. Two had to meet. But what if one wasn't ready, was scared? What if Hermione couldn't give away her heart to Ron, couldn't take the steps to him? Ron still stands there in the centre, his arms opened in love, and a question in his scared eyes: Can you meet me halfway?

-----

_But that was it._ Ron realized as he opened his eyes. That was it. She was scared.

He bounded off the bed and started pacing the floor of his room. Why hadn't this occurred to him before? It had always been so obvious, so apparent: Her attitude to Krum, whom she _may_ have liked and now her behaviour with him. It all fitted in.

Hermione Granger was afraid of giving herself to anyone.

--

Ron crunched at his toast later, gawking at Hermione in barely restrained wonder; Hermione, his Hermione, was afraid of relationships, of commitment? Hermione, who was afraid of nothing but bad marks in homework--And since they no longer had homework, he had supposed she had no fears. It all seemed strange to him; he had never been afraid of giving away his heart--He had instead always been rather eager to do it. Any girl with nice face and attitude would have worked, really. At any time too. Then why was Hermione afraid to do something like that? He had to figure it out-- That was the only way something between the two of them would happen. He had to take the step forward and then get Hermione to take them too. Because he knew they both loved each other; all that remained to be done was to take the seven steps to Forever. And he was willing to meet Hermione halfway; it was Hermione, after all, so it was bound to be a bit unusual and crazy.

Besides, having a fear of falling in love was simply silly.

---

Ron sat by his window, looking out at the hill of Ottery St Catchpole. The sky was blue with just a sprinkle of white, puffy baby clouds and the sun was just about setting, sending rays of purple, pink and dark red splaying across the horizon as if bidding goodbye to the world. But Ron did not hear the birds settle in their beds, or see the sky put on its nightcap; he was even ignorant to the pretty Muggle girls passing by on the road underneath. No, Ron was immersed in Hermione and her problem. It had become a habit for him to be constantly thinking about Hermione but today, he found himself thinking about the two of them: The idea had never been so close, yet never so far. Just one fear, one tiny, little irrational fear and it was slowly killing them both. It was not fair. He wanted Hermione; no, he _needed_ Hermione, almost as much as he needed to use the loo the first thing in the morning or get the latest Firebolt {Harry was already eyeing it.} He must get rid of this stupid fear of hers, he must. It was the only way to Ron-and-Hermione.

He sighed dreamily, imagining Hermione to be sitting there, watching the sunset with him: They would be holding hands, smiling, laughing, joking, being as they always were, even squabbling (because he _loved_ fighting with Hermione--It made her eyes all sparkly and glittery) but only, they would be _together_. Ron and Hermione. And somehow, it mattered that they be _together_ because simply being friends didn't cover some parts. For one, Hermione could always become somebody else's and he was petrified of losing Hermione. And losing Hermione wasn't that hard: A girl like Hermione, so pretty, so intelligent, so witty--why, why _any_ sane guy would want her. Actually no, only insane guys would because only they would be able to handle Hermione's eccentricity.

Yet, Ron was sure that there were many guys like that, but there was only **one** Hermione. And he could not possibly lose her to jerks like Krum or to silliness like weird fears.

Therefore, he, Ron Weasley, will get Hermione, no matter what. Ron set his jaws and looked at the descending moon, making it his witness.

Mission Commito-Phobia begins from today.

---

"OK, folks, I have an idea!" Ron shouted over the hubbub of the Weasley family after dinner that night.

"Yes, people, listen up. Ron has had an idea, now this is a big event-- more unnatural than a Blue Moon!" George chimed in, winking at Angelina, his girlfriend.

"Very funny." Ron retorted.

"I hear ya, lil bro, I hear ya," George went on, turning his ear-less side to him.

Trying to ignore the head thrust before his line of vision, Ron went on, "Anyway, people, I have an idea! In Merlin's slimy pants, I have an idea, does nobody want to know what?!" Ron cried out in frustration, stamping his foot and folding his arms, a pout ready to form.

"Ronald Weasley. What sort of language is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, aghast, as in the background, the rest of the family (Hermione and Harry included) burst into snorts of sniggering.

"Thank you, mum, for that. Now that we are finally paying attention to what I am saying: I have an idea." Ron announced, grinning smugly.

"Yes, yes we know you have an idea and we realise it's a bit strange so you are rather proud. But what _is_ the idea?" Harry injected.

Ron shot Harry a killer look that clearly said, watch it, mate, you're with my younger sis, to which Harry simply raised an amused eyebrow and clasped Ginny's hand even more tightly. Pursing his lips in an uncanny impersonation of Mrs. Weasley and Percy, Ron turned to the now silent, albeit amused, audience and continued, "We'll form a circle and ask each other questions. And we must answer truthfully, no matter what."

"Oh, it's sort of like that Muggle game, _Truth and Dare_." Hermione spoke up.

"Er-- yeah, that's where I got the idea from; Dean told me about it. But see, we wouldn't have the Dare part of it, just the truth. And since we are wizards, we will know when the answerer is lying."

"I doubt." Percy snorted.

"Yes, well, it would easy for you too--You tend to fall for lies." Ron answered nastily.

Percy raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to retaliate when Harry, sensing the direction of the conversation, said, "OK, fine, I understand the idea but what's the point of the game?"

"We'll…we'll… find out more about each other." Ron answered lamely.

"But I already know everything zat I need to know about my dear Beel." Fleur cooed, snuggling closer to a grinning and nodding Bill Weasley.

_Good Godric, what a family, _Ron sighed, exasperated.

"Ok, look, just try it, alright? It's not like as if we are doing anything invigorating here, other than listening to Celestina Warbeck."

"Oh my, Ronnie used a big word. Did Hermione teach you that?" Ginny inquired innocently, her eyes glittering mischievously.

"Watch it, Gin." Ron warned, his eyes flicking to the two enclosed hands again.

Ginny conspicuously rolled her eyes.

"Yes, so if we are done being difficult, let's start, shall we?" Ron grinned, rubbing his hands together conspiringly.

As the Weasley family shifted their chairs and shuffled their sofas, chatting with each other at the top of their voices, Ron sidled next to Hermione and smiled lopsidedly at her, "How you feeling?"

"Ok, what about you?"

"You sure you're OK?" Ron asked, looking at her intensely.

"Erm, yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Nothing, just… nothing." She had such a silly fear and she was _OK_? But his Hermione really could hide fears, couldn't she? She simply couldn't overcome them. Ah, of course. But that's where he came in. _Mission Commito-Phobia_, remember?

--

"Woah, the bottle's pointing at Ginny and the questioner is Mr. Weasley. Alright, daddykins, ask what you want from your daughter dear. What secrets do you want revealed today?" Ron announced, using his best Ludo Bagman voice.

"No, no, I trust my daughter: She would never do anything wrong or degrading." Mr Weasley smiled benignly at his daughter as she reached forward to hug him. She then turned to Ron and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yes, well, go ahead, ask her something then." Ron said blandly.

"Ok, Ginny, my daughter… who was your first boyfriend?"

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley cried, looking aghast for the second time in the hour.

"What? He said anything, and a father can only be just so curious." Mr Weasley said defensively, his hands laid out flatly in front of him as if to explain his cheek.

"But still!" Mrs. Weasley huffed and puffed under her breath as she got up from her place, "Excuse me children, I'm afraid I will have to excuse myself from this game. It is too--impudent-- for my liking."

"No, Mum, stay! It's alright really. And the question's not too bad. I can only imagine what Ron would have asked _his_ daughter." Ginny said, grasping hold of her mother's hand and pulling her down next to her. Giving up, Mrs Weasley sat back down, but continued eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Ok, Dad, to answer your question…My first boyfriend," Ginny rubbed her chin reflectively, making Mr. Weasley widen his eyes in shock; how many had had she already?

"It must have been Jeremy Doyle at age eight, you know." Ginny said, considering her answer thoughtfully.

Over the appreciative snickering of the family, Harry turned to Ginny and asked her, "Eight? _Eight?_ I had mine at…sixteen. You!"

"Harry, we were just kids, nothing serious, just kisses and nothing more." Ginny said quickly, inadvertently making the situation worse.

"Kisses? What!?" Harry shot up from his chair, his face bright red. Ginny slowly got up too and looked at him, confused. "Yes, on the cheeks. We were eight, oh my goodness. Actually, six in his case."

Harry simply stared at her in disbelief.

"Sit down, Harry and close your mouth." Ron called out to him.

Harry sat down and avoided looking at Ginny thereafter, while Ginny kept glancing at him anxiously, torn between exasperation and amusement.

"Ok, next one… ah, Fleur and Bill! Now isn't that opportune. Go ahead, Fleur, ask 'Beel' whatever you want." Ron said, patting himself behind the back for the idea.

"But..vell…alright. _Je connais_! Beel, what was the first thing you thought about moi?" Fleur turned to her husband, an expectant and confident smile on her beautiful face.

Bill laughed nervously and looked around at his family members. He then peeked at his wife from the corner of his eyes and mumbled to the carpet, "_What a stuck-up, vain vamp_. But I swear, that changed after I met you, honest."

"Beel, how could you!" Fleur shrieked, disengaging herself from the love seat which she was sharing with Bill.

"But it changed, I swear, no, listen to me, Flu-Loo. _Ecoutez-moi_, please, it changed, no wait, Flu!" Bill pleaded after Fleur as she stormed out of the room, leaving behind dazed and bemused men.

Ron started laughing boisterously, which earnt him punches from both Ginny and Hermione, and so, Mr. Idea considered it the best to move on with the game.

"Alrighty, people, this time it's…" The bottle was spun. "Me and Hermione."

"Yes, Ron, go ahead, ask me whatever you want." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Ok, then…" Ron said, bouncing at the ball of his feet, not noticing the sudden anticipating atmosphere in the room.

"Ok then," he said again, gulping slightly. "Hermione Granger, what is your biggest fear?"

Hermione looked at him in the eye. "Of losing you forever."

---

The moon was high in the sky, a clear spherical orb, high above everyone. It was aloof, distant and unattainable; it was desired by everybody despite its blemishes, its incurable scars. But it didn't know that, so it remained austere.

Ron smiled blankly at the moon, his cheeks finding the motion to be unnatural. Ron himself didn't know what to do, to feel. A dream came true felt strangely distorted, almost as if twisted so that nothing made sense. When she had said that, Ron should have felt happy, relived, ecstatic too. Then why had he run away? What had happened?

He had gotten scared. That's what that had happened.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened the door to Ron's room, knocking on it softly. She smiled at him slowly, trying to comfort him with the softness of her eyes.

"May I come in?" She said quietly to him.

"Of course, Hermione, you never need to ask that." Ron said as he flung himself on the bed and rested one leg against the wall, his hands behind his head, still staring at the moon outside his window.

"How are you?" She said as she walked up to him.

"I'm OK…" Ron said, not looking at Hermione.

Hermione slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and moved for his hand; Ron let it be drawn in and clasped by Hermione's softer, smaller hand.

"What happened there? You wanna talk about it?" She asked him softly.

Ron frowned thoughtfully, the moon illuminating the confusion in his eyes,

"I am not sure. I should be happy, right. I mean, it's everything I have always wanted. You basically said that you l-love me, but for some reason I didn't feel the way I should have. I--I" Ron finally looked at Hermione, his eyes blue pools of turmoil and perplexity, "I got scared, Hermione. _Scared_. Why, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and laid down next to him, her head resting on his arm and her face turned towards the moon. "I am not sure, Ron."

"I am not either, Hermione. Now, see, I love you, right, I love you more than anybody else in this whole world. And I have dreamt of spending my whole life with you since I am not even sure when. But…for some reason, when I realised that your biggest fear was the same as mine, I was…confused. Very confused. I don't know why."

Hermione snuggled in closer and sighed again. Her warmth and her soft hair on his chain felt right to Ron, who had always dreamt of a time when this togetherness would be so natural, so possible. Everything was right, everything was perfect yet something was missing and now, Ron had to wonder if the Fear had been Hermione's or if it had been really his. Or was it possible that it was _everybody's _fear?

"Hermione, you know why I made everybody play that game? Because I wanted to ask you that one question. I thought that you were scared of being tied in a relationship, that you were afraid of giving your heart away. But…now…"

"Ron, my heart, I have already given it to you ages ago. And yes, you were partially right: I am scared of entrusting myself completely to a person. See, heartbreaks are as easy and common as English language. And I am terrified of heartbreaks, because I have seen too many, have had one too many. So I was scared, still am. But you see, I am more scared of losing you. If that happened, it would be unbearable, Ron, and I know that it's just too possible. You are just so easy to love, who wouldn't want you?" She smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "You understand?"

"Only too well." Ron sighed contently.

Hermione chuckled softly. "So what do you say, you and me? Think it'll work out?"

Ron became very still. He looked at her, his voice hoarse with indescribable emotions, "I don't know about that, but I know this: I love you, and will always do. I am never going to do anything to lose you, no matter what."

Hermione smiled, her eyes filled with tears, "Thank you for being Ron, and I love you too. And I will always love you, no matter what, come what may."

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other and sighed in unity, lying together in bliss, their arms entwined, their eyes on the moon. The Moon looked at them and thought maybe, just maybe, he should also meet his love tonight, because doing nothing and looking haughty wouldn't help him get the Forever he wanted. So he too asked his lover shyly:

"_Can you meet me halfway?"_

_---------------_

Author's Note: I woke up one Sunday morning with Black Eyes Peas' _Meet Me Halfway _playing in my head and the plot of this story rapidly forming in my head, so OF COURSE I had to write it. It has been ages since I wrote Ron/Hermione and wow, they are just as interesting to write. Two complicated people with a very complicated love story, haha. So yeah, that's it. There it is. How do you like it?? Please, please leave a review. =) Everything is appreciated.

And to the readers of _Another Reason_, um, um, sorry! I am, honest. I just need to write the last chapter which is proving slightly tricky to write. So I am sorry, really I am and I will post it as soon as possible. I promise. I am working on it. =D

Based on Black Eyed Peas' **Meet Me Halfway**. Brilliant band. :D

Review and be darlings. XD

May your love request a halfway meeting to you, hahaha

_Ginny_


End file.
